An example image processing apparatus for generating 2D data records by way of projection through an object is a computer tomograph (CT) that is designed to generate at least one 2D data record by projecting an X-radiation through an object onto a detection plane, in particular a detector matrix for detecting X-radiation. Other exemplary embodiments for an apparatus for generating 2D data records by way of projection are a magnetic resonance tomograph (MRT) or ultrasonic tomograph or a positron emission tomograph (PET) or another tomograph that is designed to detect an object by way of optical projection.
Computed tomography makes available a method for detecting objects for medicine and for test engineering, and which can be used to detect internal structures of a patient or of a test object.
When an object or patient is being detected with the aid of a computer tomograph, a conical X-ray beam is projected through the object onto a detection plane, and the object is thus detected in two dimensions.
The problem arises in the case of the computer tomographs known from the prior art that the reconstruction of a 3D data record is associated with artifacts outside a detection region, also termed FOM (FOM=Focus of Measurement), that is formed as a general cut set from all the 2D detection regions, and is thus represented in all the 2D detection results. An artifact is a detection result that is not causally connected to the detected object.
In the case of computer tomographs known from the prior art, this problem is solved by way of a filtered back projection, this solution with a filtered back projection producing unsatisfactory results.